criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Inside the Nightmare Realm
Inside the Nightmare Realm is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eighteenth of the game. It is the final case set in the Bloom Prairie district of New Cresthill. Plot Following Maxwell's kidnapping, Abaddon and Chief Galdwey have been working overtime looking for him. The good news came when some voices coming from the basement of an old house, which had the reputation of being haunted, were reported. Without Mona or Xavier to help, Evan accompanied the player to rescue Maxwell. Upon entering the building through a basement window, they found him in a bathtub without signs of life. When they were just outside, a rumble from the inside, that turned out to be the collapse of a part of the house, claimed one more victim, florist Evonne Moore. Weapons expert, Xavier Hara, art store clerk, Julia Mc Clorey, and video game developer, Alleria Brown were considered suspects. Mid-investigation, the duo heard screams inside the station followed by a thud, so they went to investigate the root of it. The screams came from Priscilla's lab, where they found Maxwell recovering over the autopsy table. He revealed that Evonne was 'THS' replacement, his kidnapper and that she injected him with a strange substance, which induced him to a state of catalepsy. BP's book club member, Diksha Amaro, and nutritionist, Dr. Damon Cody were also added to the suspects’ list. Soon, they found out that Alleria fought with Evonne before getting murdered because of her claims in the previous investigation and that Julia made an apple shrunken head similar to her, symbolizing that she defeated her and won her flower shop terrain to invest later in it. At the end of the chapter, Abaddon informed the team that Alleria was kidnapped while she was being taken into custody. The officers in charge were unconscious, however, Damon witnessed the crime while passing by Evonne's house. He mentioned that two people knocked the police down, grabbed Alleria and ran away in a van before confessing that Moore wanted him in the book club, but he refused her offer. Later on, they discovered that Maxwell made the murder weapon, but Evonne took it before he could use it. In addition, Xavier's dad offered him like a cocoon when he was a child, revealing that the hunt was happening for more than 20 years. Finally, because of a postcard coming from Luigi Koys, the team arrested Diksha, because the book club and C&I were the same organization, committing crimes like blackmailing, murder and, kidnapping. After getting enough evidence, the team arrested Damon Cody for Evonne Moore's murder. Damon tried to divert the team's attention to Alleria's kidnapping, but he eventually confessed, admitting that he knew Evonne's plan and wanted to stop it himself. The day of Moore's offer, he heard her complaining about her agents and the end of the hunt while he was in the bathroom. Cody started to spy on Evonne every day and, on the day of the murder he followed her to the haunted house where he saw Maxwell's "murder". He sneaked into the house, found a noose and strangled Evonne with it. She tried to take it away, but Damon pushed her to the first floor, throw a nitroglycerin bottle and a lighter before he could escape through a window. Judge Fraire sentenced him to 30 years in prison. Post-trial, the team was ready to finally save Bloom Prairie. Going back to the haunted house, the team found Evonne's testament, where she specified that Alleria would be the sacrifice for the unpleasant hunt because she almost discovered their plans. After finding the weapon that was chosen to kill her, the team could rescue her along with one of Emily Wallis' missing friends and, arrest all the book club members. Also, Nicholas wanted to identify the substance injected in Maxwell in order to create a cure for possible long-term damage. Successfully, they recovered the drug vial with some remains. Brandwein was able to create a serum for Max, however, it was temporary since he couldn't identify the original substance. After the Chief and the player apologized with Xavier for Norbert's incident and promised that they would never do that again with him or any other team member, Hara decided to continue in the PD. Furthermore, Nicholas found compounds in the drug that were only present in one place, Sacred Heart University that, despite not having careers in science, continues having science courses. The team's plan changed when Judge Fraire and the Deputy Mayor came with news about a possible counterfeit money operation in Gamble Summit, leading the team to the financial center of the town instead. Summary Victim *'Evonne Moore' (crushed by the second floor of a haunted house) Murder Weapon *'Rope' Killer *'Dr. Damon Cody' Suspects :: Xavier Hara :: Weapons Expert Profile: *The killer knows how to tie knots *The killer takes herbal remedies Appearance: *The killer has coconut milk stains :: Julia Mc Clorey :: Art Store Clerk Profile: *The killer knows how to tie knots *The killer knows chemistry *The killer takes herbal remedies Appearance: *The killer wears an owl feather :: Alleria Brown :: Video Game Developer Profile: *The killer knows how to tie knots *The killer knows chemistry *The killer takes herbal remedies Appearance: *The killer has coconut milk stains :: Maxwell Romanazzi :: Kidnapped Teenager Profile: *The killer knows how to tie knots *The killer knows chemistry *The killer takes herbal remedies :: Diksha Amaro :: Book Club Member Profile: *The killer knows how to tie knots *The killer knows chemistry *The killer takes herbal remedies Appearance: *The killer wears an owl feather :: Dr. Damon Cody :: Nutritionist Profile: *The killer knows how to tie knots *The killer knows chemistry *The killer takes herbal remedies Appearance: *The killer has coconut milk stains *The killer wears an owl feather Quasi-Suspects :: Nicholas Brandwein :: Lab Chief Killer's Profile *The killer knows how to tie knots *The killer knows chemistry *The killer takes herbal remedies *The killer has coconut milk stains *The killer wears an owl feather Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate House Debris. (Clues: Victim's Body, Anti Stress Ball, Spider Nest; Victim Identified: Evonne Moore) *Examine Anti Stress Ball. (Result: Chinese Letters; New Suspect: Xavier Hara) *Ask Xavier Hara about his affairs in the haunted house. (Prerequisite: Chinese Letters unraveled) *Investigate Haunted House's Basement. (Prerequisite: Xavier interrogated; Clues: Makeup Bag, Locker) *Examine Makeup Bag. (Result: Paintbrush) *Examine Paintbrush. (New Suspect: Julia Mc Clorey) *Talk to Julia Mc Clorey about her relationship with Evonne. (Prerequisite: J Mc Clorey decoded) *Examine Locker. (Result: Plastic Pieces) *Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Libra Brooch; New Suspect: Alleria Brown) *Question Alleria Brown about the present she gave to Maxwell. (Prerequisite: Libra Brooch restored) *Examine Spider Nest. (Result: Nitroglycerin Bottle) *Analyze Nitroglycerin Bottle. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows chemistry) *Autopsy Evonne's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to tie knots) *Move on to Chapter 2! (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Maxwell Romanazzi what happened to him during these days. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Backyard; Profile updated: Maxwell knows how to tie knots) *Investigate Victim's Backyard. (Prerequisite: Maxwell interrogated; Clues: Scrapbook Woman, Flower Box) *Examine Mystery Woman. (New Suspect: Diksha Amaro) *Talk to Diksha Amaro about Evonne's activities outside the book club. (Prerequisite: Diksha Amaro identified; Profile updated: Diksha knows chemistry) *Examine Flower Box. (Result: Bloody Rope) *Analyze Bloody Rope. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes herbal remedies) *Investigate Destroyed Stairs. (Prerequisite: Bloody Rope analyzed; Clues: Wooden Planks, Torn Cloth, Apple Shrunken Head) *Examine Wooden Planks. (Result: Heeled Sandal) *Analyze Heeled Sandal. (12:00:00) *Confront Alleria Brown about her recent fight with Evonne in the haunted house. (Prerequisite: Heeled Sandal analyzed; Profiles updated: Alleria knows how to tie knots and takes herbal remedies; Maxwell takes herbal remedies) *Examine Torn Cloth. (Result: White Coat, New Suspect: Dr. Damon Cody) *Ask Dr. Damon Cody what he was doing in the crime scene. (Prerequisite: White Coat restored; Profile updated: Damon knows chemistry) *Examine Apple Shrunken Head. (Result: Cinnamon Gum) *Question Julia Mc Clorey about considering Evonne's murder as a triumph of war. (Prerequisite: Cinnamon Gum under the microscope; Profile updated: Julia knows how to tie knots, knows chemistry and takes herbal remedies) *Move on to Chapter 3! (No stars) Chapter 3 *Question Dr. Cody how Alleria was kidnapped. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Statue of Artemis; Profiles updated: Damon knows how to tie knots and takes herbal remedies, Alleria knows chemistry) *Investigate Statue of Artemis. (Prerequisite: Damon interrogated; Clues: Walkman, Music Box, Birdhouse) *Examine Walkman. (Result: Unlocked Device) *Ask Maxwell Romanazzi about making the murder weapon. (Prerequisite: Walkman unlocked; Profile updated: Maxwell knows chemistry) *Examine Music Box. (Result: Song in Chinese) *Analyze Song in Chinese. (12:00:00) *Ask Xavier Hara about his participation in the hunt as a cocoon during his childhood. (Prerequisite: Song in Chinese analyzed; Profile updated: Xavier knows how to tie knots and takes herbal remedies) *Examine Birdhouse. (Result: Ransom Postcard) *Confront Diksha Amaro about the book club crimes under Childhood and Innocence's name. (Prerequisite: Ransom Postcard restored; Profile updated: Diksha knows how to tie knots and takes herbal remedies) *Investigate Filthy Bathtub. (All tasks must be done first; Clues: Lighter, Burn Flower) *Examine Lighter. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has coconut milk stains) *Examine Burn Flower. (Result: Brown Fibers) *Analyze Brown Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears an owl feather) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Kids Must Be Kids (6/6)! (No stars) Kids Must Be Kids (6/6) *Investigate House Debris. (Available after unlocking Kids Must Be Kids; Clue: Broken Marble) *Examine Broken Marble. (Result: Evonne's Testament) *Investigate Victim's Backyard. (Prerequisite: Evonne's Testament restored; Clue: Alleria's Handbag) *Examine Alleria's Handbag. (Result: Obsidian Knife) *Analyze Obsidian Knife. (06:00:00) *Rescue Alleria Brown from being sacrificed by the book club members. (Prerequisite: Obsidian Knife analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Help Nicholas with the drug recognition. (Available after unlocking Kids Must Be Kids) *Investigate Filthy Bathtub. (Clue: Perfume Samples) *Examine Perfume Samples. (Result: Empty Vial) *Examine Empty Vial. (Result: Corail Substance) *Analyze Corail Substance. (06:00:00) *See if Maxwell's system is taking the cure without countereffects. (Prerequisite: Corail Substance analyzed; Reward: Leather Jacket) *Apologize with Xavier about Norbert's incident. (Prerequisite: All tasks must be done first; Reward: Burger) *Move on to the next case! Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Bloom Prairie